Happiness Words (English)
by cbcwan
Summary: It's about Hatsune Mikuo that he's in love with his English teacher and when his teacher calls for him he gets a nice surprice


Happiness Words

(Hiiiiii, this is my first fanfic so please don't be bad ;w; DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NOR ANY RELATED THING TO IT ISN'T MINE) Hello, my name is Hatsune Mikuo and... I'm homosexual, the only person in this world that knows that is my best friend of all life, Kagamine Rin which is one grade older than me, but I know her since I have memory, she has been my best friend since then, and I have told her all of my secrets, I even told her who I like! His name is Shion Akaito, and is my English teacher, but I know him since I'm a little boy, and he's 3 years older than Rin so he's 2 years older than me, I have liked him since I'm in 5th grade, and he was the most popular boy of his class, but something strange is that he denied all of the love letters that they gave to him, he said because he already had his "Special one" Hmm... I think it was that bitch of Kasane Teto, he did tell me that he liked her, when he told me that my heart was broken in ten thousand of pieces, But I did put a fake smile to not make me suspicious... Well... Let's continue...

-Good Morning Class - Said the math teacher, the mr. Meito

-The eleven's square root... - I stopped hearing what he did was saying, Because I was thinking about Akaito. 'Oooh... He's using an adjusted shirt today!'

-The bell sounds - and that noise made me happy because I was going to have English, at that instant I went jumping to the lockers, and I met with Rin

-Hello! - I said with a very peep tone that seems that Rin noted

-Helloo, it seems like someone is happy, right?- She told me with a brow raised

-Yes! - I said laying on the lockers - I have English right now! I'm so happy! I'm going to see Akaito! - I said with my hands raised

-Hey, it seems that you have some competence - pointing a girl that was talking with the teacher, and it was no more no less than Akita Neru

-Hush, that bitch, you don't know how she makes my blood boil - I said tightening my fist meanwhile Rin was saying something but I didn't heard her, so I moved my head looking at her asking

-Sorry but, what did you just said? - She answered - That you have to take care, she's the most popular girl of her class and some rumors said that the teacher had a crush with her - she said putting her arm on my shoulder trying to chill me out, thing she didn't make then the bell rang and I went to my class just after saying goodbye to my friend

_ In the classroom _

-Ok class, the verb to be has 3 pronouns for the singular...

I didn't care about what he said because I was looking at his beautiful biceps, then I felt a big hand in my shoulder I looked up and saw the teacher, asking me this

-Hatsune, could you please repeat what I just said? - He said catching me out of guard

-Ehh... Did you said that the verb to be has 4 pronouns for the singular? - All laughed at what I did just said and the teacher looked at me with a Baffled face, I blushed, and tried to hide my face, thing I did for the rest of the class and the teacher told me

-Hatsune, could you please stay here for a minute after the class? Please - I blushed and answered with a "yes" that sounded like a whisper, then after everybody went out of the classroom the teacher pointed to a chair that was in front of his desk

-Please, sit down - I felt like my face was burning down in flames... I sat down and he told me

-I has been seeing that your school average is very low, could you tell me the reason of this? - he said, and I started stuttering

-n-no i-is t-th-at I-i l-like s-someone... - I said and he opened his eyes surprised, I got my head low and he patted me in the shoulder and said

-That's my boy! Started searching for the pair, eh... Tell me, who's that lucky girl? - My face was burning al up! And I started to tremble, I didn't know what I had to tell him! After taking some courage I told him

-N-no, i-is s-so-meone tha-at I k-know ss-since I w-was you-younger - I said thinking everything was over, but he did ask

-Really? What's her name? - I started a fight in my head thinking to tell him or not tell him... But it seems that the side that wanted to tell him was winning!.. I took some breath... And said

-T-the thru-uth i-is tha-at th-he on-ne I l-love... I-is... You - I told him, thinking that my face was the same hell, but then I felt a hand grabbing my chin and making my lips colliding to him's... I felt I was touching the Sky.. Then we got separated and he said

-I was waiting since 4th year for you to declare to me- I looked at him with a confused face saying still muttering

-W-wait, did you know I was in love with you since I was in 1st year? - He just nodded, then we got again into a kiss this time more passionate kiss meanwhile our tongues where fighting for domination, I felt I was the most happiest person at that moment...

Well, that was my first fic, I hope you liked, well, bye DISCLAIMER AGAIN: VOCALOID NOR NOTHING RELATED TO IT BELONGS TO ME! ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS


End file.
